Cotc#1:Now That I know
by Jacklyn and Jolieth Stone
Summary: An evil digimon is after Henry, and it's quite familiar to Renamon..........A Henrika/Leeruki, or whatever u wanna call it. FINALLY FINISHED!!!!!!!!
1. Crush

Now That I Know  
  
By Jacklyn Stone  
  
  
  
Author's note: This is my first story on ff.net, so I'm pretty excited. It's a Henrika (Henry/Rika), so if you don't like it, don't read it. This is dedicated to my sister, Jolieth, 'cause without her, this story wouldn't be possible. Thanks, sis.  
  
I don't own Digimon, but I do own Chaomon.  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Crush  
  
   
  
     Rika Nonoka walked through the school playground, her sneakers slightly kicking at the ground.  
  
     Why should I even wait?  
  
     He'd told her to meet him here, and he wasn't even here himself. She glanced at her wristwatch: 10:15. He was 15 minutes late.  
  
     What nerve!  
  
     But she knew she couldn't leave. She never liked to admit it, but she'd had a crush on him for the longest time. Even before she became a tamer, she'd seen him around. and fallen in love with him. Sure, she'd never really experienced true love, but she was sure this was it.  
  
     So she knew she couldn't leave. Her heart would never let her, no matter how she fought it.  
  
   
  
     "Takato, come on!"  
  
     Takato sighed as he pulled on his bookbag. He couldn't believe his parents were sending him to camp. god, he was nearly fifteen!  
  
     "TAKATO!"  
  
     "Okay, mom, I'm coming!" he shouted downstairs to his mother, then turned to Guilmon, " Look, I'll only be gone for two months. Trust me, it'll seem like no time at all" he nearly crumbled at Guilmon's sad, lonely look, "I'm sorry I can't take you with me. I don't think my parents'll appreciate me bringing you into the car. I'll see you in two months. Please try to stay outta trouble!"  
  
     With that, he rushed downstairs to his parents.  
  
   
  
     "Henry, where are you going?"  
  
     "To the school. I'm meeting someone. I'll be right back."  
  
     Terriermon glanced out the window, and immediately felt a wave of fear come over him.  
  
     "Um, Henry...maybe you shouldn't go out."  
  
     Henry, who was just walking out the door, stopped dead and turned.  
  
     "Why?"  
  
     "I've just...got a bad feeling"  
  
     "I'll only be gone for a little bit. Don't worry," he laughed, and he was gone.  
  
     He didn't know why, but his tamer's words only made him more worried.  
  
   
  
     Henry walked quickly. He knew he was late. He knew Rika would be angry.  
  
     Should I even tell her today?  
  
     He'd had a crush on her for as long as he could remember (okay, not that long, but you get the idea) Even before he'd become a tamer, he'd seen her everywhere. At digimon tournaments, walking down the street, sitting by the pool in town. Each time, she was alone. Each time, he wanted to go over and say hello, tell her how he felt. But he never did. Now that he'd gotten to know her, his crush grew. Now, it was love.  
  
     Henry's train of thought was interrupted when he realized he'd entered the school grounds without noticing. He headed for the playground.  
  
      
  
     Rika, now sitting on a swing and rocking back and forth slowly, sighed and glanced at her watch again. 10:20. Picking up her light jacket from the ground, she got ready to leave.  
  
     "Rika!"  
  
     She turned her head sharply to see Henry running toward her. When he reached her, he stopped, out of breath.  
  
     "Rika...I'm so sorry I'm late," he apologised.  
  
     "Well, you should be," she snapped, then began to speak more softly, "But I accept your apology. What did you need to talk about?"  
  
     "Well...it's kinda something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now..."  
  
     "Yeah?"  
  
     "Rika...I...I..."  
  
     "Go ahead, you can tell me"  
  
     "Rika, I've got a crush on you"  
  
     She had to admit, she wasn't expecting that. She was speechless.  
  
     "Henry..." she whispered  
  
     "Well, I'll...I'll just go. See you around," he rushed, then turned to leave  
  
     "Henry, wait!" she cried, and he turned back around, his cheeks red.  
  
     "Yeah?"  
  
     "Henry, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say what you just said"  
  
     His head rose in amazement  
  
     "You...you've wanted to hear me say I like you?"  
  
     Rika felt her own cheeks go red as she answered  
  
     "Well, yeah...'cause I've got a crush on you, too" 


	2. Surprise

Now That I Know  
  
By Jacklyn Stone  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well, this is the second chapter. That's it. Maybe later I'll put up some of my short Henrikas. Well, I hope. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Surprise  
  
  
  
He stepped cautiously out of the digital field, glancing around at his surroundings. It seemed he had arrived at the correct place. He took another step. Yes, it was what the humans called a schoolyard. Now all he had to do was find what he was looking for.  
  
He froze as something caught the corner of his eye. He quickly moved behind what seemed to be a large stone statue.  
  
For he'd seen two humans, a boy and a girl. They hadn't noticed him, but he certainly saw them. And his heart jumped.  
  
The boy suddenly tilted his head to one side and touched his lips to hers.  
  
He gave one short, mirthless laugh. The two were probably lovers, judging by the way the female didn't mind the male's obvious show of affection.  
  
Enough of this! I have work to do!  
  
With that, he raised his cannon and took aim  
  
My.my first kiss.  
  
The kiss Henry'd given her was still tingling on her lips, even after they'd parted. Rika felt weak in the knees, but his arms around her waist kept her standing. He leaned in for another kiss-  
  
The explosion was nearly deafening. It was inches away from hitting her, and she unwillingly screamed. Henry pulled her away from it, shielding her.  
  
"Rika, are you okay?" his voice was rough and scared.  
  
"What was that?" she gasped, ignoring the question.  
  
"Rika! Did it hit you? Are you okay?" his voice now sounded uncharacteristically panicky  
  
"Yes.yes, I'm fine," she said," But where did it come from?"  
  
"Somewhere.somewhere there" he answered, pointing to an area in front of them, ".what the hell."  
  
Rika saw it, too. It was a huge.thing. She couldn't see it very well; it was hidden by the shadows of a large statue. But then, it took a step forward. At first, it seemed to be human, but she soon realized what it was..  
  
"Henry!" she gasped, "it's a digimon!"  
  
Henry slowly took his D-power out of his pocket, pointing it at the new arrival, and Rika silently cursed herself for not bringing her own.  
  
However, his D-power showed.absolutely nothing.  
  
"What is this thing?" Henry gasped, and the stranger finally began to talk.  
  
"This thing, human," he growled (Rika decided it was male), "Is your worst nightmare!"  
  
He began to advance on the couple, when Rika had a sudden idea  
  
"Renamon!" she called, and her partner was there in seconds  
  
"Diamond Storm!"  
  
He was on the ground, but was still able to raise his cannon. However, he didn't fire, just stared at Renamon with an evil grin on his face  
  
"Why, hello, Renamon..my love" 


	3. Chaomon

Now That I Know  
  
Jacklyn Stone  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, this is chapter three, and I hope you like it! (personally, it's my favorite chapter)  
  
Chapter three:  
  
Chaomon  
  
  
  
Renamon gasped and stepped back as she recognized him.  
  
-No. It...it can't be!-  
  
"Chaomon.."  
  
"Long time, no see, hmm?"  
  
"Not long enough," she growled back, "Why are you here, and why are you attacking my partner?"  
  
"It's not your partner I'm after. It's that little boyfriend of hers that I want!"  
  
"What do you want with Henry?" Rika interjected angrily.  
  
"He can be of no use to you, Chaomon," Renamon stated, "Why don't you just leave him alone?"  
  
"I can't leave him alone, my love," said Chaomon, "He is the chosen human.. and you know that."  
  
"What does he mean, 'chosen human'?" Henry asked  
  
"I'll explain later," Renamon said, not taking her eyes off Chaomon, "Go," she added to him, "If you try to go after Henry again, I'll have no choice but to stop you, regardless of what kind of history we've had. Now leave"  
  
"Very well then," said Chaomon, nodding, "I'll leave" he lifted himself off the ground,then turned to Renamon with a malicious grin on his face, "I'm sorry, love, but you leave me no choice.."  
  
With that, he raised his cannon, swung it around towards Renamon, "Chaos Cannon!" he yelled (A/N: that attack is made up. I actually got the idea from Terriermon's attack, Terrier Tornado. Cool, huh?), and she was hit before she could do anything to stop it.  
  
She was nearly knocked unconscious by the force of the explosion. She groaned and tried to get up, wanting to just stay there and rest.  
  
It was Rika's scream that brought her back to her senses. Rika herself was now on the ground, but Henry was nowhere in sight.  
  
Neither was Chaomon.  
  
Renamon was up in a second, and by Rika's side in half the time.  
  
"Rika.. Rika, are you okay?" she asked desperately.  
  
"He.. He took Henry!" Rika cried, getting to her feet slowly, " Renamon, he's got Henry!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Why did Chaomon take Henry? What kind of history did he and Renamon have? What's this whole thing with the 'chosen human', and what does Henry have to do with it? Find out later in "Now That I Know" (crappy title, I know, and I'm sorry)  
  
Author's Note: I forgot to mention it in the other chapters, but this is story one in an entire series called, "The Child of the Crystal series". The title will be explained in future chapters, trust me. 


	4. Terriermon

Now That I Know  
  
Jacklyn Stone  
  
1  
  
2 Author's Note: I rewrote this chapter so many times it's not even funny, but here's what I finally settled on. It's a little different from the rest of the story. It's in 1st person (Terriermon's P.O.V.), and I hope it comes out okay. Enjoy!  
  
3 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
4 Chapter Four:  
  
4.1 Terriermon  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How I got out of the apartment, I'm not really sure. All I could remember is feeling sudden panic, and then I was on the sidewalk. I knew something had happened to Henry. I felt it. It was the same feeling I had that morning: a feeling of danger, of fear. I knew I should've never let Henry leave.  
  
As I ran down the street, I got mixed reactions from the humans walking past. Some thought I was cute; others thought I was a gigantic rat. But I didn't care. All I could think out was getting to Henry.  
  
I arrived at the schoolyard in seconds, and what I saw nearly made my heart stop:  
  
A tall, human-like digimon, grabbing Henry.  
  
Both Renamon and Rika, on the ground.  
  
But then, Henry and the digimon were gone, and Renamon scrambled up to check over her semi-hysterical tamer.  
  
From the way Rika was crying, I could tell I'd definitely missed something. However, I had no time to speculate over it; I had my own tamer to save. I began sprinting toward the direction the digimon had dragged Henry.  
  
" Help!" my tamer's cry made me go even faster than I was usually able to, and I soon caught up with them.  
  
Henry was struggling violently, trying to get away while the digimon tried to get his long fingers over the boy's mouth.  
  
"Terrier tornado!"  
  
"Diamond storm!"  
  
Renamon had obviously chased after me. Henry was released, and he stumbled forward into Rika's arms.  
  
With Henry safely out of the way, I was ready to trash this fool, this idiot who thought he could mess with my tamer, put him in danger, and get away with it.  
  
"Terrier tornado!"  
  
However, the attack had absolutely no effect. The stranger simply knocked me aside, and I hit a nearby tree.  
  
"Terriermon!"  
  
I was able to open my eyes wide enough to see the digimon blast Renamon aside and raise his cannon toward Rika…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Renamon's P.O.V.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I knew I couldn't take much more. Two hits were way too much for me.  
  
-Rika…-  
  
Where was Rika?!  
  
-Oh, God-  
  
Chaomon was advancing toward her and Henry, his cannon pointed straight at her head.  
  
"Chaomon, no!" I cried, and he stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry, love, but she'd only get in my way…" he sang, enjoying the look of fear in my eyes, "Chaos Cannon!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Digivolution!  
  
Renamon, digivolve to… Kyubimon!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Fox tail Inferno!"  
  
Chaomon was down again, shot down by his own blast (which I had knocked back toward him), but still had his cannon pointed toward Rika, and I was only able to get one cry out as he fired.  
  
"Henry, get Rika out of here! Now!" 


	5. Safety

Now That I Know  
  
Jacklyn Stone  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, we're back in third person again, and that's probably how the rest of the story will be. I might try first person again, in story two, but it's doubtful.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter five:  
  
1 Safety  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kyubimon, no," Rika cried, as the shot missed her by inches, "I can't leave you. I can't."  
  
"Rika, you are in danger here," Kyubimon said, "Go with Henry before you get hurt."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Rika, she's right." Henry pleaded, "Chaomon's not only trying to attack me but you too. You heard him. He thinks you'll get in his way. Let's go before something happens."  
  
Rika screamed as something suddenly streaked past Henry's shoulder:  fingers curl around her wrist, and he pulled her away from the battle.  
  
He led her to what seemed to be a hollowed out stone cave (you know, the one Takato usually hides his cards in). When they were safely inside, Rika suddenly pulled her arm out of Henry's grasp angrily.  
  
"Who do you think…" but her voice died down at the sight of Henry, now sitting on the ground, his hand shakily covering his right shoulder, " Dear God, you're hurt."  
  
She knelt beside him, moved his hand away from his shoulder, and gasped as she saw the long gash in his shoulder, which was bleeding.  
  
"Oh, God Henry," she whispered, touching the wound slightly. He flinched, "Sorry. We need to get this cleaned up."  
  
"I agree"  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
"Hey, Henry?" she finally said quietly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Henry looked somewhat confused.  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"For getting me out of there," she answered, " You know me. I wouldn't have left if you hadn't pulled me away."  
  
He smiled and put his arm (the uninjured one) around her shoulders.  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"But I feel like I owe you something…"  
  
Henry suddenly lifted her head with his fingertips and pressed his lips firmly to hers. When they finally parted, he moved his lips to her ear.  
  
"Consider us even," he whispered, then kissed her earlobe, making her giggle slightly (OOC, anyone?).  
  
"Yup, I definitely missed something" Terriermon's voice suddenly cut into their moment. He and Renamon (who had obviously just de- digivolved) were standing there, Terriermon grinning, and Renamon smiling respectively.  
  
"He's gone?" Rika asked.  
  
"Yes… but not for long"  
  
"Renamon?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"… I think you have some explaining to do…"  
  
  
  
So what's up with Renamon? What's between her and Chaomon? Find out in Chapter six, "Renamon's Story"!!!!  
  
-Jackie and Jolie Stone 


	6. Renamon's Story

Now That I Know  
  
Jacklyn Stone  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
1 Reanamon's Story  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Renamon cleared her throat as she sat down on the soft ground, then began to speak.  
  
"It all started years ago, when I joined this…group of digimon. I was told that this group destroyed evil digimon. I was lied to. They actually did the opposite. Well, before I learned any of this, I was partnered with another digimon…Chaomon.  
  
"I'll admit, there was a bit of a…romance between us. But it died quickly after I learned what the group really did. That's where the whole 'my love' thing came from.  
  
"A little while after I left the group, I was told a story by a friend. The story by a friend. The story was about this crystal that gave you same sort of power. This group, about a thousand years ago, stole this crystal, but never figured out how to release the power inside it.  
  
"After they stole it, they were sent an anonymous warning to return it. The warning said that if the crystal wasn't returned in a thousand years, a human would be chosen at birth to receive the powers of the crystal when he or she turned the age of 16. He would receive enough powers to destroy them.  
  
"Now, the group discovered how to defeat when the chosen human was born. They figured they could kidnap the human and steal the powers from them as they were getting them.  
  
"I was there when they detected the chosen human's birth. When I first saw you, Henry, I knew you were him. I didn't say anything." Renamon finished her narrative, and there was a horrible quiet in the room.  
  
"We'll protect you, Henry," Terriermon suddenly said, "Right guys?" Renamon and Rika, both nodded.  
  
"But you said there was a group…" Henry said to Renamon "… I mean, Chaomon was enough…"  
  
"Don't worry about that" Renamon laughed, "even though they're powerful, they're lazy. Won't send out more than one of the group at a time, maybe two… and since we didn't destroy Chaomon, just chased him away, he'll be back."  
  
"When?" asked Rika.  
  
"Oh, I'd say about a month or so." Renamon said, "I hurt him pretty badly. If I know Chaomon, he won't be up to another fight like that for a while."  
  
"Neither will I" Henry sighed, "God, that was scary. Not to mention painful…" He took his hand off his wound for the first time since Renamon had begun her story. Rika sighed.  
  
"You can clean that up at my house," she said, "so you don't freak out your family." He kissed her on the forehead and smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Ri." He whispered.  
  
"Ri, huh?" said Rika, thinking, "… I think I can get used to that…" 


	7. The Master (an epilouge)

Now That I Know  
  
Jacklyn Stone  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
The Master (an epilogue)  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chaomon stepped into the cave like room, the darkness washing over him.  
  
"Do you have the boy?" a voice hissed from a large chair at the back of the room.  
  
"No, master," Chaomon whimpered, shrinking into the shadows, He…he is a tamer. His partner came to save him. And…and Renamon, too…the boy's girl friend is Renamon's tamer… Master, we could run into some problems getting our hands on this boy…  
  
"What is the boy's partner?"  
  
"He…he has a Terriermon, master…"  
  
"Chaomon, years ago, you could beat Renamon with both hands tied behind your back. The addition of a Terriermon should be nothing for you…"  
  
"But… but Renamon can now digivolve… to Kyubimon. And she's more powerful than ever now…  
  
"There has to be a time when Renamon can't be by him…he isn't her tamer, after all. So you'll go back. Attack him when he's alone…or at least only with that Terriermon of his…"  
  
"But, master," Chaomon pleaded, "I am injured…weakened by the battle…I need time to recuperate…"  
  
"Fine then," the master snapped, making Chaomon shrink back even more, " I will give you two weeks…then, you will go back…we need to figure out the powers off the crystal before he receives them, so we need him as soon as possible…when he does the boy turn 16 again?"  
  
"In…in six months, I believe, Master…"  
  
"That should give even an idiot like you enough time to get your hands on him… do not fail me again, Chaomon, you know the consequences… now go tend to your wounds, and don't let me see your face unless you have the boy."  
  
Chaomon left, leaving the master to his thoughts.  
  
"This boy being a tamer could be quite a problem…I'll admit, I hadn't anticipated that…" he said quietly to himself "… and Renamon could be troublesome… hmm…Furimon!" he suddenly called out, and a reddish digimon appeared next to him, "Very nice. Furimon, I need you to follow Chaomon back into the human world. He'll need help. Keep that female tamer and her Renamon busy while Chaomon take the Chosen human…"  
  
"Yes, Master…" Furimon answered in a quiet, raspy voice, "it will be quite a pleasure to finally see all" Renamon again, after all those years…" he suddenly laughed, and a fine ball appeared hovering above his out stretched hand, "she'll never know what hit her."  
  
"Good, good…" the Master whispered. "now leave… do not fail me."  
  
Furimon left, and the Master was once again done.  
  
"Enjoy your limited time of freedom, chosen human… for your days are now numbered…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will the tamers be able to take on two digimon at once? Will they be able to protect Henry? Will Takato ever be able to convince his parents that he's too old for camp? Find out in COTC#2: Learn the Hard Way: coming to a computer near you!!!  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
